User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 52
Binoculars redirection Hello, and this is what i think about the Binoculars Page. Well, i think of it as the Jet Pack page, as what the thing is in general. I think that the Binoculars page should be restored. Please Reply! :D Bongi6 (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Bongi6 Complain Wait! NEVERMIND! He said it was a mistake! Sorry, please delete this. TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) :Lolwut but i was halfway through :P Anyway, remember that /and not to whoever reads this/ arranging groups for causing troubles in other wikis is very serious. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) It's a me, finding an underager Hey uh, Debu2001CP admitted to being born on November 2001...which makes him twelve, Chunky says he can't ban, and you need to block, I've got a screenshot if you would like. http://prntscr.com/3o16lu Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Leader NOOO PROBLEM No Problem. Random tip of the Day:Remember to eat your eight a day! Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Leader Agent Unknown rude Agent unknown being rude recently in chat heres few screenshoots: * http://prntscr.com/3o1kbu * http://prntscr.com/3o1khf * http://prntscr.com/3o1krx * on this one, agent angry when i just told him about the rule http://prntscr.com/3o1l8t thats all. he also bullied Leader of cp parties and the nintendo king Penguin44eve (talk) 16:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here btw I wasn't bullied, but yeah, I know others were, I just kinda stayed out of it Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Problems Hi P-P listen, eve did send you something about me being angry, it's because i was upset this week about many things and i just couldn't help myself, i apologize for what happened on chat, i just want to be happy, and i never did bully nintendo king and leader of cp parties, eve did that to embarress me, i apologize i've been in a bad mood all week, i'm sorry. :(. i don't want to get blocked, give me another chance please. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 16:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) Summer Shenanigans Opinion Hey PP, I needed your opinion on regarding the Summer Shenanigans "Certificate" for the Best Story Maker. Please reply on any suggestions. Also i want to send something to everyone like a scorecard on the wiki? How do I do that? SummerShen2014.png Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 16:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Emote Can I have my own chat emote please? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 17:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Summer Shenanigans Opinion So do I just use the Message feature to send the things to everyone? I've seen Other people send postcards at like one time to multiple people. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 18:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yes (but names with spaces in their names need an underscore) JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 20:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) TP could you plz archive my talk, thx JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 20:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown - What happened and why? Hello, P-P. It's me (again), Omegasonic2000, and I want to talk to you about someone: Agent Unknown. He tells me he's been "kicked for stupid reasons", as he said it, and he wants me to clear things up with an admin. I want to know, what happened and why was he kicked from chat? Thank you. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 20:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Fear not I have apologized to Stick and Chris for what i did on chat, so no need to read what Omega Sonicwalker said, and i was banned by Chris for the argument, will this affect my chances to try and become an admin? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) :You should be happy your ban wasn't 3 days to 1 week. Some mods do 1 week for 3 kicks. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, can i be given a second chance? ::(Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) :::Blocks/bans and behaviour issues do affect it, but are only relevant to a particular period of time. This length of this period is based on how serious the incidents were and with how many incidents you've been involved in the past. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Raids Hello, Lately, there has been alot of chat invasions from alot of wikis almost EVERYDAY. Everytime I go on chat, There is a chat raid from another wiki. Most of the raiders are users with cleberties names that aren't real. Chat Raids make me angry. Can you do something about the chat raids? Thanks and have a nice day. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 23:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Jazzypengy12 (talk) 23:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Signature Are templates allowed in signature? Because when Ballono signed on my secret page his template in her sign made the numbers messed up when shreyu16 also signed. Also I think she has an image bigger than 25 px in his signature. BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 09:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Unban from chat Hello P-P, I know you heard about the chat incident yesterday but I misunderstood what stickman and Chris meant and started the argument, then I realized I was being rude but I did misunderstand what they meant so I was wondering if I could get another chance for chat, so do you get it? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 10:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) :It's only 2 days, you will be fine. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 11:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't, this is getting harder than I thought :::You can still tlak with your friends. Chat isn't the only way to communicate ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I can't post any advertisements for blogs making me unpopular, I was trying my best to become an admin but that's now down the drain :(